Pure Girl Power
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After finishing runner-up to her new friend Alexis in a local Duel Monsters tournament, Tea Gardner heeds her new friend's advice and decides to enroll in Duel Academy that fall. Little does the perky dance lover realize the dangers that await. But with her friends by her side, it's sure to be a wild ride! Tea/Alexis/Akiza! AU crossover between YGO, GX & 5Ds! Some Tea/Yugi later!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a special AU crossover featuring characters from each of the first 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! animes being Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. The overarching theme in this story is girl power, being that our stars are the series' 3 main female stars, Tea Gardner, Alexis Rhodes and Akiza Izinski respectively. But just how is the story focused on girl power? Read and see! Also, one small note. All duels play with the former rules concerning the start of duels where the opening player still draws a 6th card._

14 year old Tea Gardner was walking through the grand courtyard Domino City, the setting for the final round of the Domino City Duel Monsters tournament. Nobody else was there yet which meant she had enough time to reflect on how she got that far. The pretty, innocent, girl who outclassed every other duelist she met in her high school of both genders. Now Alexis was sitting on a nearby bench, just taking sight of the courtyard with her duel deck in a case in her purse just soaking in the moment.

Tea smiled as she walked over to her. She may have been facing her in the finals, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to befriend her.

Alexis was the star duelist of a nearby city and enrolled in the prep school of Duel Academy. She was bright, confident, and radiant in her looks. She decided to participate in this local duel to make some new friends and see what this town had to offer in battle and she had all of the fun and excitement she expected in a street duel competition including the fact that she was set to compete against another female duelist, the same one who was walking up to her.

"Hi," she smiled at the girl approaching her. "You're Tea Gardner, right?" She asked with a warm friendly smile.

"Yup, and I'm guessing your Alexis right?" Tea asked brightly.

"That's right." Alexis replied with a nod. "And I guess that in a few hours we'll be over there." She said, turning to the empty space in the courtyard that was there specifically for dueling.

Tea grinned happily. "I might not be as experienced as you Alexis, but when your best friends with Yugi, you tend to learn a few tricks." She teased, giving the blonde some friendly trash talk.

"I've heard you were friends with him. In that case beating you will be even more fun." Alexis replied with a grin, giving the brunette some trash talk of her own.

Tea giggled. "Confident, aren't you?" She beamed.

"Hey when you're one of the only girls in the entire tournament you have to be confident." Alexis replied with pride.

She and Tea were the only girls in this entire tournament and they surprised numerous guys as they dueled as good as they looked, which led them this far.

"True. But like I've had the whole way, Yugi and my friends will cheer me on." Tea replied, giving an infectious smile and wink.

Tea was so cheery and friendly, Alexis liked that about her. She wasn't one of those serious or arrogant people she disliked and there was no doubt that Tea could duel with skill, "Friends can always make your day better." she nodded in agreement before wondering something on the spot, "Hey I'm wondering, do you go to Duel Academy?" She asked.

"Not yet, but I've heard plenty about it. Kaiba's ego won't let him shut up about it. Honestly...why can't he be more like his sweet little brother Mokuba?" Tea asked, rolling her eyes.

"I've heard a little bit about Mokuba. He's a sweet kid, he's even by the school a few times." Alexis replied with a smile as she continued. "But really though I think you'd be a great fit for Duel Academy, Tea."

Tea gave a very shy, modest and humble smile. She was touched Alexis thought she was good enough.

It wasn't like Alexis to talk about her school like this but she really thought that Tea had the talent to be a part of Duel Academy. The school could use more talented female duelists and she thought that Tea would be a good fit. "It's true. I really think you'd do great there." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks Alexis, that means a lot to me." Tea chirped happily.

"You're welcome." Alexis widely smiled. "I'm enrolling in the fall classes. I'm just doing some summer dueling to keep my skills sharp, such as entering tournaments and making some new friends." She giggled.

"Maybe I'll join you." Tea smiled innocently.

"That would be great if you did." Alexis said with cheer in her voice. "It's been great talking to you Tea, see you in the match." She beamed.

"Thanks, same to you Alexis and good luck." Tea smiled, winking.

"You too." Alexis smiled back, waving at Tea before walking away. She just made a new friend; a sweet, cute, equally talented friend in Tea Gardner. This was going to make their duel even more interesting.

Then after the hours passed and the people filed into the bleachers of seats the finals of the Domino City Duel Tournament was finally underway between Tea Gardner and Alexis Rhodes. Now with their duel disks in hand, loaded with their best decks the final round of the tournament can at last start. After winning a coin toss Tea Gardner decided to begin the round from her side of the courtyard battleground.

"Alright Lexi, game on!" Tea called happily as she drew her opening 5 cards, then her 6th card for her Draw Phase.

"Let's do this!" Alexis declared as she drew her first five cards as well.

"I'll start by placing this card facedown. Then I activate the magic of Card Destruction, so we throw out our hands and draw new ones." Tea explained, discarding it, along with 4 more cards from her hand to the graveyard, before drawing 4 more.

"Alright." Alexis smiled, a little curious by her new friend's move. Alexis was surprised that Tea made such a move this early in the duel but she followed the rules and sent her hand to the graveyard and drew a brand new hand of six cards..

"Then I'll activate the card I laid facedown. I activate Monster Reborn!" Tea announced with a smile.

Alexis smirked. "Clever. Lets see what you got."

"I revive my favorite monster, Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Tea shouted, smiling brightly.

And in a flash of light came a beautiful blonde girl in Dark Magician armor with a staff. It was the Dark Magician Girl and she was ready for battle.

DMG did a cute twirl, smiling and winking at Alexis. (2000/1700)

As a duelist Alexis was wary of the card on the field and how she had none of her own, but as a person she did find the Dark Magician Girl to be pretty cute despite the situation she was in. She smiled at the monster while still holding her composure, though she gave a very faint blush of attraction. "Cute monster, anything else." She asked, still smiling.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Tea declared.

Alexis nodded, ready to begin her turn as she looked at her hand.

After drawing her first card she made her move. "First I place this card face down. Then I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis declared as a cute little pink-haired ballerina appeared on the field wearing blue goggles as she gave a cute twirl and giggled. (1000/800)

"Cute monster, but she doesn't stand a chance against my Dark Magician Girl!" Tea giggled.

"Oh I know but my Cyber Tutu has a little effect that allows me to attack you directly since your Dark Magician Girl has higher attack points than my Cyber Tutu." Alexis declared with a little smirk.

"Say what?!" Tea yelled in surprise.

"Yeah Cyber Tutu's effect allows me to attack you directly." Alexis smiled with pride. "So do just that Cyber Tutu, attack Tea directly!" Alexis commanded.

The little ballerina did a perfect pirouette before giving Tea a solid kick in the shoulder as she groaned, her life points dropping to 3000.

"And now I end my turn." Alexis replied. She'd prefer to use the Cyber Tutu at a better time but that was one of the best cards in her hand right now and she was still reeling after that Card Destruction that Tea played so this would have to do. Plus she had a facedown card that was kept handy.

"My move then, Lexi. I draw." Tea smiled, drawing. "And I'll summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Tea yelled as a blonde magician dressed identically to Dark Magician Girl with the exception that her dress had a few buttons on it. She smiled, seeing her counterpart as she skillfully flipped her scepter in playful fashion. (1600/1800)

Alexis held her ground as her Cyber Tutu was outnumbered two to one. "Another Magician. Great." Alexis said with sarcasm in her voice. Tea was bringing her best in this duel, just like she expected.

"And my Valkyria has a special ability of her own." Tea giggled.

"What's that?" Alexis questioned.

"Since I have DMG out and she's also a Spellcaster, you can't attack her without attacking Valkyria first!" Tea giggled.

This turned a bad situation even worse for Alexis. She was outgunned, outnumbered, and now she was forced to attack a certain monster before she could even touch Dark Magician Girl. "Smart move. Forcing me to attack one monster instead of another. You're doing pretty good." Alexis praised.

Tea grinned. "Thanks Lexi. Now Dark Magician Girl, take out Tutu with Dark Burning Attack!" She giggled happily. DMG charged up her staff, letting loose a blast of dark energy straight towards Cyber Tutu.

Then Cyber Tutu was blown away with the attack, destroying the dancing monster on the field and Lexi took 1000 life points of damage from the difference.

"Valkyria your turn! Direct attack! Mystic Scepter Blast!" Tea yelled as Valkyria sent a blast of blue electrical-like magic straight at Alexis.

The direct attack was a success, dropping Alexis' life points down by 1600. The score was now 4000-1400 favoring Tea.

Tea smiled, deciding to playfully talk trash. "What's wrong Lexi? Leave your A-game at home?" She teased.

Alexis was in trouble. She had been dealt bad hands since Tea played that ever-risky Card Destruction in her opening turn. But then her deck looked brighter over the last few turns as a smile graced her face. "I can work with this." She thought before making her move. "First I play Polymerization which allows me to fusion summon a monster if I have the proper monsters to make them in my hand or on my side of the field!"

_'That can't be good.'_ Tea thought before smiling in friendly competition. "Bring it on Lexi!"

"Oh I will." Alexis smiled back. "I place Etoile Cyber and Cyber Skater onto the field so I can fuse them and summon...Cyber Blader!" Alexis declared as the elegant skating monster appeared on the field, performing an elegant spin on it's skates before posing confidently at Tea. [2100/800]

"Oh man, its stronger than both my magicians!" Tea groaned.

"And this card has a great effect. Since you have two monsters on the field its attack points double," She said with a cool little smirk as the Cyber Blader did another spin as it's attack points grew from 2100 to 4200 [4200/800]

"4200 attack points?!" Tea yelped in shock.

"Yep. Which makes her much stronger than either of your magicians." Alexis said as she held her smirk, "Cyber Blader attack with Whirlwind Blade!" Alexis declared as the Cyber Blader attacked the lesser magician with a well-timed series of spins, it's bladed leg cutting it across the throat.

Valkyria cried out in pain as she exploded into pixels as Tea groaned, her life points plummeting all the way down to 400.

Alexis: 1400

Tea: 400

"Your move, Tea. I end my turn." Alexis smiled. She mounted an amazing comeback in a short series of moves. Now Tea had to find a way to make a comeback of her own before she lost this duel.

"I draw and then I'll switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode, then I'll summon Maha Vailo in defense mode then I'll activate my Swords of Revealing Light magic card! So your monsters can't attack for 3 turns!" Tea smiled as a rain of swords fell in front of Cyber Blader. (Maha Vailo: 1550/1400)

"Alright." Alexis nodded, holding her confidence. "Good luck." She smiled back at her opponent once the giant swords fell to Tea's side of the field, making a barrier of light around them.

"Tea's in big trouble but I hope she makes a comeback after those moves she just did." Joey said as he watched Tea mid-duel.

"Come on Tea, hang in there." Yugi encouraged.

"You can beat her Tea!" Tristan called out his encouragement as well from the stands towards his friend.

"Your move Lex." Tea smiled at her friend.

"Alright." Alexis said as she drew her next card. "I play this card facedown and I end my turn." She replied.

Tea drew and groaned in frustration. "I'll pass."

"Alright then, my turn." Alexis said as she drew her next card and smiled briefly before it faded. "I'll pass too." She said, keeping her calm composure.

"My turn, I draw." Tea said, drawing. "Dang it, I'll pass again." Tea groaned.

After drawing her next card Alexis looked at Tea. "Tea you're a great duelist and you made some great moves but it's time I put an end to this. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" She called as her facedown card lifted up, revealing the deadly spell.

"No! That means that.." Tea started, horrified.

"Your Swords of Revealing Light are gone!" Alexis said as the Mystical Space Typhoon blew away the giant swords, vaporizing them on the spot.

"Well this can't be good eh Yuge?" Joey asked.

"No it's not. With Swords of Revealing Light gone there's nothing protecting Dark Magician Girl from Cyber Blader." Yugi pointed out.

"What else ya got Lexi?" Tea asked with a smile.

"This." She said before playing a card right from her hand. "Lightning Vortex! This card will destroy both of your monsters." Alexis explained with a cool smile.

Tea groaned as a lightning bolt blasted both of her monsters leaving her wide open. This reduced Cyber Blader's attack back to 2100, but it didn't matter. Tea was finished.

"And to finish this duel, Cyber Blader attack Tea directly!" Alexis declared. "Whirlwind Blade!" She screamed.

Tea screamed in pain as her life points dropped to 0..

Alexis: 1400

Tea: 0

"I win." Alexis said plainly with a satisfied smile on her face. Tea lost the match but Alexis was in no position to brag about her win, especially how Tea had her on the proverbial ropes for a time.

Despite her loss, Yugi and her friends smiled, applauding her efforts.

Gracious in victory, Alexis applauded Tea as well, showing respect for her brunette opponent as well.

Tea got to her feet, smiling as she approached Alexis, and offered a handshake in respect and friendship.

Alexis returned the handshake as the fans cheered for both girls. They put on an exciting duel in front of these people. "That was an exciting duel, you almost beat me too." She praised.

"Thanks Lexi. It was an honor for me to duel with you." Tea smiled sweetly.

"I feel the same way too. I hope to duel you again, Tea." Alexis smiled kindly.

Tea smiled, raising Alexis' arm in victory.

Then after the cheering and applause ended Alexis then stood up at the podium and received her reward, a golden duel disk to commemorate her victory in the Domino City Tournament in front of all of these people. She raised it high with pride, showing them all that she won the tournament and was their champion today.

To be continued...


End file.
